Spring BreakYu Yu Hakusho Styie
by sweetStellar17
Summary: One year later it's spring break again. This time Hiei is looking for a special friend...
1. The tickets

hi everyone, it's Kairi and Quistis here to bring you a hilarious fic we just thought of! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the yu yu hakusho so that makes us feel like depressed fans! (  
  
Spring Break: YYH style!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's Friday and Spring Break will officially begin tomorrow, so what do you guys wanna do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The gang was at Kuwabara's house in his room and a few minutes ago Shizuru had told Kuwabara to get on the phone to talk to their mother(the mysterious Mrs.Kuwabara!)  
  
Kuwabara busted through the door of his room, "You guys guess what?!" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked over to him, "My mom is leaving us tickets to Las Vegas while she goes on a business trip!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Yusuke asked in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we've gotta hurry up and pack though, the plane leaves in five hours." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"We only have five hours?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh Kazuma, this is wonderful." Yukina said.  
  
"Thank you Yukina. I'd be thrilled if you could be though." Kuwabara stated blushing.  
  
Hiei's mouth drops, "Hold on a minute!" he began, but Kurama pulled at his sleeve.  
  
"Hiei you might want to rethink this, your actions might give away that you're her brother." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Have you lost your mind! do you have any idea what he might do to her?!" Hiei whispered back.  
  
"No, but neither do you, just trust Kuwabara, he's not a bad guy." Kurama pleaded.  
  
Hiei pouted and sat back down, "I hate you." he whispered to Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara walked over to Hiei and patted him on the shoulder, "Hiei, you don't have to flirt with Yukina to hide you and Kurama's relationship." he said.  
  
Hiei shot Kuwabara an evil stare, "Trust me, I'd say he's doing everything but flirting." Kurama smiled at Kuwabara.  
  
"You guys don't have to lie, it's okay if you're gay." Kuwabara said walking away.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill him, and YOU!" Hiei hissed at Kurama.  
  
"What about me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, I'll just tell everyone about you and Botan's secret relationship!" Hiei threatened.  
  
"But there is no relationship!" Kurama protested.  
  
"When I kill you and Botan I'm sure I can make it look like there is." Hiei smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's very simple really, we're going to murder Kuwabara!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"But why?" Kurama asked in confusion.  
  
"Because I hate his human guts and he must die, AND THE BEST TIME TO DO IT IS NOW!" Hiei exclaimed standing up, everyone in the room gave them frightened stares.  
  
Kurama and Hiei got up uneasily and left the room, "What are you lookin' at?" Hiei asked as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"I knew it." Kuwabara said only hearing the last part that was yelled. 


	2. Air Sories

hi, this is kairi and quistis again bringing you the second chapter of our story, will Kurama and Hiei be successful? Please read and review! Oh yeah, we don't own the yu yu hakusho (  
  
Kurama began folding clothes and putting them in his suitcase. When Hiei took out a small piece of paper. "Kurama I've come up with a list to kill that pathetic human and make it look like another demon did it." Hiei told Kurama. Kurama then looked up at Hiei and began folding another shirt. "We can use handcuffs to make it look like a succubus killed him, a chain to make it look like a street demon killed him, or we can crave out his heart to make it..." Hiei began.  
  
"Hiei I don't want to hear anymore because I don't want to do this." Kurama told Hiei.  
  
"So when do you and Botan plan on getting married I've never been to a wedding." Hiei stated with a smirk and Hiei bats laughing around him in their high-pitched laugh.  
  
"Okay Hiei, we'll do it at night when everyone's sleeping." Kurama compromised. Then they heard a plate shatter on the floor. The two turned around to see Kurama's mom with her hand clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Suichi, what are you talking about." Kurama's mother pushed out.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama's mother. "We're going to kill someone who I hate." Hiei told her.  
  
"Okay, have fun as long as that's all you two are doing." Kurama's mother told them sweeping the broken plate and the cookies she was about to give them away.  
  
"Well then that was the last shirt. It's off to Vegas." Kurama smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"More peanuts, more peanuts, more peanuts!" Kuwabara yelled with caterers running in all directions.  
  
"Calm down Kazuma, peanuts will only dehydrate you silly." Yukina told Kuwabara moving her feet out of a pile of peanut shells.  
  
"Little bro listen to your girlfriend this stupid of yours gets on my nerves it reminds when we were going to Paris." Shizuru scolded Kuwabara.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Embarrassing Memory:  
  
"Little brother get this plane now!!!!!" Shizuru yelled to Kuwabara.  
  
"No way Shizuru, that plane could be haunted. All those ghost could harass me in my dreams and then when I wake up they'll give me the tickle feeling." Kuwabara argued with his older sister.  
  
"Kuwabara you idiot, if there were ghost on this plane I could feel them. Now get on here people are starting to stare." Shizuru ordered.  
  
"Okay I'm on, but you have to sit by the window so ghost won't try to push me out." Kuwabara stated.  
  
Five minutes later. "I need more peanuts to shield of evil spirits. It's working so far. Bring on more peanuts HURRY!" Kuwabara yelled with people staring at the five foot peanut shell pile on the chair by the window.  
  
"Kuwabara, get these peanuts off of me before I kill you." The pile of peanuts stated calmly.  
  
"The evil spirits have possessed my barrier and trying to make it into a corporeal form." Kuwabara yelled running around.  
  
"Kuwabara please sit back down like a good brother." Shizuru said sweetly dusting the peanut shells off.  
  
"Shizuru, you made me pee my pants, I mean you made me kill all the spirits." Kuwabara stated walking to sit back down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
PRESENT  
  
"We have reached Las Vegas please exit the way you entered in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying on Kairi Quistis Airlines. 


	3. What the

this is Quistis giving you part three of Spring Break: Yu Yu Hakusho Styie and oh yeah I don't own it or anything but I do wish I owned Kurama   
  
"Oh yeah we're in viva Las Vegas you now what that means.." Yusuke began. He then turned Keiko over and lifted up her skirt. "Since when did you wear Hello Kitty underwear?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk." Keiko shouted slapping him as hard as she could. And pulling her skirt away from Yusuke's hand. "That's it for the rest of our time in Vegas I'm wearing..." Keiko began feeling around in her suitcase. "Has anyone seen my pants?" Keiko questioned dumping her suitcase with a bathing suit, tank tops, and mini skirts falling out. "I didn't pack any of these.. YUSUKE!" Keiko accused.  
  
"I must admit it took me awhile to see your skirt size to do this for you Keiko, now if excuse me I'm going to the strip bar." Yusuke stated walking off and rubbing the cheek that Keiko slapped.  
  
"I'm Kandy your guide while your in Vegas, girls if you have a question call me and guys if you have a question come see me. Follow me and I'll show you your rooms Mrs. Kuwabara has already paired you all up." Kandy told them.  
  
"Let's see the pairings are:  
  
Yusuke, Keiko  
  
Kuwabara, Yukina  
  
Hiei, Shizuru  
  
Kurama, Botan." Botan read aloud.  
  
"Great now I have to worry about that pervert when I'm sleeping." Keiko  
complained.  
  
"Chill out Keiko I won't touch you that much when you're sleeping."  
Yusuke assured her.  
  
"Why are you back might I ask?" Botan asked.  
  
"They said I was under-aged so I went to gamble got board, and bought  
some cigarettes." Yusuke told them lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Well, then Kurama we'll meet in the hall and then do it." Hiei told  
Kurama.  
  
"What exactly are you guys doing? And if there's a girl how kinky is  
it going to be out here?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"You hold the bag Kurama and don't let that nosy girl into it or  
she'll have to die." Hiei told Kurama handing him the bag full of  
weapons. "I'll see most of you tomorrow." Hiei said walking off and  
laughing evilly.  
  
"Botan I guess we should retire into our room." Kurama suggested with  
both of them taking their leave soon the hallway was empty.  
  
-20 minutes later  
  
"Ohhhhh Kurama that feels so good. Yes, right there. Don't stop it  
feels so good. Ohhhh it feels enchanting." Botan's moans came from the  
room assigned to her and Kurama.  
  
"Hey Keiko, wake up do you hear that noise? I think it's coming from  
Botan and Kurama's room. Let's go stand in the hall I bet everyone else  
is out there." Yusuke snickered running out in some black jogging pants.  
  
"Urameshi, do you hear those sounds too? I thought it was just in my  
head but it is there. I hope they aren't doing what I think they're  
doing. I mean it sounds like they're getting high. Listen." Kuwabara  
greeted.  
  
"Mmmmm, Kurama. Mmmmm, it feels so good. Mmmmm, keep doing right  
there. You're really fixing bones. I wish we could do this daily it's so  
pleasing." More of Botan's moans came out.  
  
"I didn't relieve they were a couple. I always thought Botan was  
dating her boss but this makes more since. I mean acting like polar  
opposites to keep us off track. They're so conniving all this time who  
would've known Kurama wasn't gay and Botan wasn't a prostitute."  
Kuwabara figured.  
  
"Little bro this is nothing for you to be hearing. You should be  
cuddling with Yukina." Shizuru told Kuwabara.  
  
"No he shouldn't. It's perfectly fine out here. Yukina needs all of  
the sleep she can get. She'll wake up and smile if she feels him. Also  
he's too ugly to be with her he's not good enough." Hiei pushed out.  
  
"Sis, this is Hiei. You know the one who has a crush on Yukina. He's  
like always flirting with her so he insults me. One of those kind of  
guys. He already has Nozomi at his house so he should get over Yukina."  
Kuwabara stated with Hiei's eyes getting bloodshot.  
  
"Enough already I'm gonna open the door and see what they're doing.  
If it's kinky I'll tell them they can keep going. If they're getting  
high I'll tell them to stop or let me join in. Now on the count of three  
we'll bust the door open." Yusuke strategized putting out the cigarette  
he was smoking. "Okay 1-2 


	4. The Nightgown

sorry for not updating for awhile our internet was down it was depressing not being able to post things that I don't own so instead I danced with lima beans.  
  
"3!" Yusuke yelled busting down the door.  
  
"What pleasant surprise to see you all how are you doing at 5 o' clock in the morning?" Botan asked moving her left leg from Kurama's lap and sitting up.  
  
"You guys weren't doing anything? This is so gay I wanted to see.." Yusuke raged before Keiko interrupted him.  
  
"Oh my gosh Botan did you pull a muscle or anything, or is Kurama just massaging your leg because you guys go out." Keiko asked smiling.  
  
"That's ridiculous I just fell over Kurama and Hieis' bag, and then Kurama caught me before I bumped my head no big deal or anything, I just hurt my ankle sorry to awaken you all." Botan replied blushing.  
  
"Are you telling a lie or were you walking without watching where you were going and fell into the bag, or it could be that you hurt your ankle while you were.." Yusuke began.  
  
"Actually none of those ways are how she got hurt the way I remember it." Kurama told them all.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Kurama don't you think we should stop jumping on the bed before we pull a spring or possibly fall off?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why should we stop we're in Vegas, and we usually don't have the chance to have fun if you know what I mean." Kurama replied.  
  
"Well that's enough fun. anyway I'm cold and I'd like some cover and I'm and like some non-fun sleep." Botan fussed.  
  
Her and Kurama then started laughing and Kurama hugged Botan and said, "Are you warm now, Botan or do I need to eat you."  
  
Botan then got up, backed away and said, "Oh no Big Bad Wolf don't eat me for I taste like boredom." by then Botan backed so far up that she ran into... THE BAG.  
  
Kurama caught Botan in the air and looked at her red leg, "Don't worry Botan I can help your heal faster." Kurama told Botan.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Hey, little bro it looks like all of you guys have been paired up all along." Shizuru pointed out.  
  
"That can't be because...." Botan began.  
  
"Spit it out Botan why can't you two be banging each other like me and Keiko it's just not right." Yusuke 'sympathized' with Botan.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk you know you're still a...a...a V-I-R-G-I-N!" Keiko yelled running back into their room.  
  
"Well Koenma once told me that in my past before I got amnesia and got tricked by an ogre into becoming grim reaper I was another women in a guys life. So that must mean I'm spoken for." Botan told everyone.  
  
"Or it can mean you were a prostitute who died of STDs. Bye now Keiko's waiting for me." Yusuke stated scurrying back into his room.  
  
"Well you all should go to sleep while Kurama and I stand guard in the hallway for unwanted people." Hiei suggested.  
  
"If guys want to be homosexual in the hall it's okay we understand how you guys feel about each other." Kuwabara stated with the remaining people in the hall went to bed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------(Kurama and Botan's room)  
  
"Botan have you ever tried to look for the guy in your past that Koenma told you about?" Kurama asked Botan through the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, that was a little fib I never had a past life it's just that Yusuke says inappropriate things and may tell everyone that there's something there's nothing." Botan explained coming out of the bathroom wearing a black tube silk dress that came down five inches on here thighs.  
  
"M-m-m-m-maybe we should go to bed it's pretty late." Kurama suggested with blood running out of his nose.  
  
"Oh, my Kurama, your nose it's bleeding! We should roll up some toilet paper and put it in your nose." Botan yelled.  
  
"It's quite alright I just lost my balance while you were in the bathroom and hit my nose it'll be fine." Kurama lied. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Botan asked.  
  
"It's me Keiko may I please come in Botan." Keiko inquired through the door.  
  
"Come on in sweetie you can share a bed with me." Botan invited Keiko in with Keiko taking off her shoes and running into their room.  
  
"No thanks Botan, Yusuke must've climbed into my bed after I went to sleep because I woke up to him rubbing my behind. I don't think I'll ever be able to share a bed ever again boy or girl." Keiko refused Botan's offer.  
  
"That's okay you can have Kurama's bed and Kurama and I can share a bed until you feel like going back into your room." Botan reassured her.  
  
"We will?" Kurama asked confused at Botan's suggestion.  
  
"Kurama it's time to do it so bring the bag!" Hiei exclaimed walking through the open door. 


	5. A Plan at Last

"Wait a minute Hiei I'm coming, sorry Botan I've got to go, keep the bed warm." Kurama excused himself from the room.

"Okay, but where are you going?" Botan questioned Kurama getting out a pen and paper.

"No where woman now go to sleep or I can put you to sleep permanently with my sword." Hiei stated drawing his sword.

"Hardly the quote I was looking for but with a few word switches and some added words..... 'where no woman can go, to sleep with Kurama or put my sword in him." Botan read from her paper.

"You dare test my patience! I guess if I kill you and everyone else but Kurama there would be no one to tell." Hiei logicalized.

"Even Yukina?" Botan asked growing cat ears then laying down.

"Hiei let's just go we don't have time for you to chat with Botan remember?" Kurama asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart Kurama I thought you didn't want to." Hiei stated walking away.

"I still don't I just want to get this over with so why don't you go in kill Kuwabara and get Yukina out of there." Kurama stated sitting down in the hall.

"No need she's always out with the birds at this time. So I'll go in there cover the face and wrap up the body. You sit against the door." Hiei told Kurama.

"Hiei

"You're coming in Kurama." Hiei ordered.

"Hiei

"Hey look Kurama, Kuwabara has those one things that Keiko and Botan have, you know Botan has bigger ones though what are they called?" Hiei called to Kurama touching the person's bosoms.

"Hiei, THERE ARE NO BIRDS IN VEGAS!!" Kurama yelled.

The person then grabbed the cover off of their face.blink, blink. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Yukina screamed.


	6. Lies He Told Me

"Yukina what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked running in with pizza.

"Kazuma it must have been robbers trying to steal something or maybe murderers." Yukina cried.

"It looks like someone's on to us." Hiei stated.

"Did one of those ugly things just talk?" Kuwabara asked looking out the window.

"Don't be silly Kazuma that one's an owl and that one is a cardinal." Yukina laughed.

"Shouldn't they fly away before they get eaten by predators?" Kuwabara asked Yukina.

"Yeah they should fly away, go ahead little birdies fly away." Yukina stated pushing the 'birds' out of the tree.

"Come on Kurama get up before Yukina sees us." Hiei commanded once they hit the ground.

"Hiei not everyone falls two stories and can get up right away." Kurama told Hiei.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow Kazuma Kuwabara must die! Bwahahaha!" Hiei laughed.

"Okay, Hiei I'm leaving before you get any creepier." Kurama said walking away with Hiei still laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back in the Hotel

"Kurama, where did you and Hiei go?" Botan asked when Kurama got backing the room.

"Hiei wanted a snack so we went looking for a vending machine." Kurama lied.

"Kurama, are you lying to me?" Botan asked.

"No, why, Botan." Kurama questioned.

"Because there's a vending machine in the hall." Botan answered looking away while Kurama took his clothes off.

"Well it didn't have the kind of gummy bears Hiei likes, you know Hiei he always wants something sour." Kurama explained.

"You'd tell me if something is wrong wouldn't you?" Botan asked Kurama turning over to look Kurama in his eyes.

"Of course I would." Kurama lied looking away.

"That's nice to know, but could you try looking me in the eyes to make the lie more believable?" Botan questioned Kurama.

"I don't know there are some things that need to remain secret." Kurama told Botan.

"Well, I wish you could tell me those secrets, even if you feel that they can't be told. You can't keep them bottled up forever." Botan told Kurama then she bum, bum, bum kissed him.


	7. Wake up call

"Kurama, wake up." Hiei ordered.

"Where's Botan, she isn't here is she?" Kurama questioned Hiei.

"No, she's not here, and she's in the dining room. I pried her off of you with my sword this morning." Hiei answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------ Earlier

"Hey what's this?" Hiei asked himself poking at Botan and Kurama.

"Kurama stop I'm trying to…" Botan started rolling onto Kurama.

"Hmmm if Kurama and Botan are getting close he may tell her about the plan, I'll get the bag." Hiei stated walking into the bathroom to find two identical bags. "Which one… I know! Eeni meeni myni mo catch a human by the toe if it squeals kill it." Hiei decided. "What's this?" Hiei asked holding up a pink thong that said Monday. Hiei then walked over to Botan and lifted up her dress to see a purple thong.

"Kurama what are you doing?" Botan asked looking done to see Hiei looking at her thong.

"Kurama save me." Botan yelled holding onto Kurama and kicking Hiei.

"Get off of Kurama we need to talk!" Hiei shouted.

"Well, Kurama and I need to talk too." Botan shouted back still kicking.

"I said get off!" Hiei yelled carrying Botan on his sword.

"Let me go! Put me down!" Botan screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Present

"I never knew I slept so hard. What time is it?" Kurama asked.

"It's thirteen 'o clock. Hey when it's thirteen why does it go back to one?" Hiei answered.

"Wait for me in the dining room while I get dressed." Kurama ordered Hiei walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get more sour meat. Who knew humans could make bears sour and gummy?" Hiei pondered aloud.

A few seconds later the door opened, "Kurama we need to talk about last night." Botan stated.


	8. Help is on the Way

"I can't talk right now I'm doing your hair." Kurama stated trying to mess up his hair.

"No you don't Kurama, your hair is always perfect now get out of that bathroom right now!" Botan commanded.

"I need to get my clothes on then I'll be right out." Kurama told Botan looking for another way out.

"You can get dressed in here… I won't look." Botan told Kurama.

"No, its okay I'm dressed now." Kurama refused her offer walking out of the bathroom to find Botan in her night dress.

"Maybe I should go back in the bathroom while you get decent." Kurama suggested backing up.

"Isn't this how you like me Kurama, don't you like it when I'm bad?" Botan asked backing Kurama up to the bed.

"Botan we can't do this anymore when we get home it'll be peculiar." Kurama told Botan as she pushed him on the bed.

"We should have fun in Vegas since we don't at home, that's what you said Kurama." Botan quoted Kurama ripping off his shirt.

"Botan! Contain yourself." Kurama pleaded.

"What's wrong Kurama don't you want to talk to me?" Botan questioned sitting up.

"Yes, let's talk with you on your bed and me on mine." Kurama recommended.

"Fine. Kurama I won't to know about us." Botan declared.

"Well, you're a female with blue hair and I'm clearly a male with scarlet hair." Kurama told Botan.

"Oh Kurama, why are you playing with my emotions like this?" Botan asked before she started to cry.

"Botan please stop crying." Kurama begged walking to her side and kissing her hand.

"Why can't it still be last night?" Botan questioned.

"It can be last night again and again." Kurama stated getting under the covers.

"Kurama you're such a naughty boy." Botan smiled getting under the covers and on top of Kurama. "Kurama stop thinking about me like that."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked confused turning Botan on her back and kissing her.

"Stop it." Botan giggled rolling onto the top. Then they kept rolling until they fell off the bed.

"Botan I can't move." Kurama informed Botan.

"I can't move either, I think we need help." Botan exclaimed.

"Thank you Mrs. State the Obvious, we need to call for help." Kurama declared.

"Oh no we're not what will the others think?" Botan worried.

"Help us please!" Kurama screamed with footsteps running towards there door.

"I'm breaking the door down so stand back." Kuwabara told the two breaking down the door.

"Well, look at that who would have known that Kurama of all people would get with Botan. Don't help them yet I'm going to get the camera." Yusuke stated.


	9. An ending at least

"Say cheese!" Yusuke exclaimed running in and taking pictures.

"You've had your laughs now, so help us." Botan commanded.

"Whatever you guys were doing my parents didn't like it they want us to come home tomorrow." Kuwabara told everyone.

"What did they think would happen if they put a bunch of hormone challenged kids together?" Shizuru asked herself.

"Wait a minute, so they have our rooms wired with cameras and saw me and Keiko getting it on every night?" Yusuke questioned.

"Whatever, Yusuke." Keiko sighed helping Botan and Kurama. "Botan what are you wearing?!"

"Basically nothing, ow, ow, ow!" Yusuke howled taking pictures of Botan as she got up.

"Please stop the pictures." Kurama begged putting his shredded shirt back.

"Kurama, we have to do it tonight." Hiei blurted out with everyone turning to Hiei.

"Hiei, just because Kurama did Botan doesn't mean he'll do you, I think today proves Kurama isn't gay although it doesn't prove he isn't bi." Yusuke declared taking a step back from Kurama.

"Maybe we should all leave while they finish getting dressed." Yukina suggested with everyone taking their leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later on that night

"Kurama… Kurama." Hiei whispered to make sure he didn't wake Botan.

"Hiei I'll be right out." Kurama told Hiei . Kurama then went to the bathroom and got dressed while Hiei waited in the hall. When Kurama got out Botan was sitting on the bed with her hair down.

"Kurama, are you going somewhere?" Botan asked looking down.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." Kurama told her.

"Do you have to?" Botan asked looking up with tear stained cheeks.

"Well, I have to or Hiei will…" Kurama began thinking about the threat he made.

"Or Hiei will do what?" Botan questioned.

"Or he'll tell everyone, but you know what Botan I'll tell everyone no I'll tell the entire world for him!" Kurama exclaimed running to the window.

"Oh no Kurama must be on PCP that must be his secret." Botan panicked.

"You know what world, I love Botan." Kurama yelled.

"Shut up I'm trying to gamble!" someone yelled back.

"Kurama what are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"I'm freeing myself from your threat." Kurama told Hiei.

"Then please stop." Botan requested blushing.

"Fine let's go back home, America is way too wild." Kurama sighed.

"Agreed." Botan muttered.

stay tuned for the sequel Summer Break YYH styie.


End file.
